


可卡因

by Dnjungle



Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Amado/Manuel, Amado/Original Characters, Anal Sex, Bisexual Amado, Cock Rings, Drug Abuse, Hallucinations, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Felix/Amado, bad trip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: 设想一份1990年的Amado，混乱的角色研究，私货
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. 科克托疗法

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Hattie的beta！谢谢你陪着我度过了美妙的四个月 *脱帽落泪*

阿马多第一次碰可卡因，就知道会有第二次、第三次、第四次。和那些被动的使用者不同，他喜欢用药物调节自身的能力，从某种意义上说，这等同于接管上帝的工作。几乎所有人都知道他用得不少，但是就像他酒品好一样，磕了药的他反应快、有说不完的玩笑话，搭配上恰如其分的表演，可卡因使他在朋友间更受欢迎。人们意外地通过药物理解了他，知道他不是高高在上的“老大”。但要是去问知情人他算不算瘾君子，他们中的一些人又会否认。“阿马多和可卡因的关系不过是重复一百遍的一夜情”——说话的女人看向阿马多，在俱乐部的冷光里，笑容带上了看身不由己之人的悲悯。她知道阿马多不是个过分克制的人，他不限制自己的情感，只是冷血会像遗传疾病一样降临在他身上，使他失去依赖的能力。

1990年年初，阿马多带着文森特和新年礼物去探望内托。他们坐在内托光线昏暗的单人牢房里，屁股不适地陷进垫了太多层的床铺。阿马多从头到尾都没摘过墨镜，内托看他一眼就明白了：“你小子就不能清醒着来见我？”“我清醒得很，这是为了缓解见你导致的头疼。”叔侄俩打着嘴仗。

文森特负责转移话题，讲了几段华雷斯轶事，临走时握着内托的手迟迟不肯松开，有那么一刻，阿马多还以为他要模仿《教父》的吻手礼。

卡里约兄弟俩打算在瓜达拉哈拉过夜。说是过夜，谁都没有躺下睡觉的意思。他们找了家俱乐部，在角落的沙发里一杯接一杯地喝龙舌兰酒，文森特揽着一个金发妓女，和她交换着吹一瓶威士忌，树皮色的酒液在两个人的嘴角闪烁。可卡因在恰当的时候被引入席间，文森特的保镖伙计伏在桌子上吸得比谁都开心，没什么关系，没人知道他们在这。阿马多捏着鼻腔里的粉末，吞咽几次，尝到具有麻痹感的酸涩味道，一切都很熟悉，从感官到地点，他多年前来过这家俱乐部，这里的灯光没变。一个陌生女人和他搭话，说着说着鼻子里就填满了粉，很快她就开始讲起自己拿了83年的哈利斯科小姐季军、而冠军和亚军都吸了评委的屌的故事。“你喜欢公平竞争。”阿马多把手搭在她腰上，听她滔滔不绝地像开枪一样讲话，笑着看她把可卡因垒在虎口的位置，像小山似的送到他跟前。阿马多不打算拒绝她。他看了她一眼，将她手上的粉末含进嘴里，和她热情地接吻。这是最好的可卡因，比雪融化得更快。时间就像被塞进播放器里按了快进，俱乐部里的每个人似乎都有话要说，好像他们的演说可以替代高科技舞曲的絮絮低语，好像他们的人生格外值得一提。阿马多坐在沙发中央，一言不发地微笑。他必须倾听，他把这个念头像责任一样扛在肩上。文森特从口袋里变出一打烟卷，自己先点上一支，然后像街头小贩一般夸奖起新型大麻的厉害之处。“先来一大口，含住烟雾，对，含住，含住——然后咳嗽！怎么样，是不是有股草莓味儿*！”烟卷传到阿马多手里，他随意吸了一口就还给文森特，被弟弟制止：“你的派对精神呢，老哥？”

“你可真他妈幼稚。” 说完他又吸了一口。

“咳！咳！”众人起哄道。

阿马多无奈地抬了抬眉，敷衍地咳嗽了一声，没有被咳出的烟雾纷乱地钻进喉咙里，他又连续咳了几声。有人把酒递过来，他接过来喝了一口，然后把酒杯搁在桌子边缘，他眨了下眼，杯子就躺在脚下了，酒撒在他的靴子上，他低下头查看，再抬起头来时，文森特似乎拉着妓女去跳舞了。

阿马多从沙发里站起身，季军小姐还以为他也想跳一段，他挤出一个笑容，轻轻推开女人探寻的手指，与保镖擦肩而过时差点摔倒，保镖扶了他一把，他顺势坐回沙发上，这时他已经知道事情不对劲了——快感退化成了某种本能的恐惧。他再次起身，直觉告诉他不要引起过多的注意，所以他表现得一切如常，手指点着墙面朝洗手间走去。他的指尖已经感受不到墙上的纹理了。

他在通往洗手间的走廊里徘徊了十分钟以上。洗手间的门就在眼前，门缝下透出的暖光灼烧着他的瞳孔，墨镜不在身边，他用手遮住双眼，仿佛试图隔绝地狱的火苗。他看了几次表，每次都忘记上次查看的时刻，时间就像蛇毒那样在他的世界极速扩散。一个人从女洗手间出来，奇怪地看着他，然后朝他伸出手来，在他高热的小臂皮肤上留下了蚂蚁爬行般的触感。女人在他耳边呼喊，但他听不清，“我很好。您能不能离我远点？行行好”——他以为自己是这样说的。女人却一把甩开他：“婊子养的。”他困惑地推开旁边的门，门内有个男人正背对他如厕，后颈上纹着个硕大的狼蛛。他眯着眼向前走了几步，门在他身后自动关上，隔绝了外部的大部分声音，余下耳边疯狂的心跳声。他不由自主地捂住心脏的位置。心跳从未这样快过，他几乎认定这是心脏病的前兆。棺材中仰卧着尸体的画面在他眼前一闪而过。“……兄弟，帮忙……救护车……”狼蛛男朝他转过身，尿液从阴茎上滴下，脸上像是戴着一张狞笑的面具。他还没来得及说下一句话，就直直跪倒在地上，心脏不堪重负地逼迫他降低重心。他撑住肮脏的黑色瓷砖地面干呕了几次，苦而咸的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，下一秒他就向前倒去，倒在口水和地面脏水的混合物里。狼蛛男走过来看了他一眼，从他身上跨过去，在水池前洗了洗手后转身离开，飞溅的水珠落在他脸上。他无法合上眼睛，眼前的景象在光线下模糊成一片，回忆突然袭来，像冷杯子外壁的水珠一样向下流淌，吞噬沿途的其他记忆：那是去奥希纳加的路上，将近十年前的事。他们停在路边小睡，阳光很强，内托在后座用帽子盖着脸，阿马多把主驾和副驾的遮阳板拉下来，依然感觉眼皮热烘烘的，他不禁皱起眉头。阿兹特克士兵举着盾牌走过，透过盾牌上的箭孔，他们心怀畏惧地看着太阳*。我看到我的结局了，我会死在一场枪战里……从看手相的人家里出来，母亲哭了。阿马多却在想和卡马拉姐弟厮混的事。他和维克托·卡马拉在玉米地里摆弄对方的阴茎。维克托的姐姐坐在他身上，柔嫩的阴部抵着他的膝盖，手指在他鼓鼓囊囊的内裤里摸索时，他忽然感觉到一种让笑容断然凝固的孤独。你们家的大儿子啊，你看看，他的爱情线就像一根沾满碎屑的干草叉……阿吉拉听到了所有对话，看样子整个奇瓦瓦说的话他都在听……喂，倒霉鬼，假的要死，但我一直很喜欢。还能显示日期呢……谢了，阿马多，没有你我做不到这些……奥希纳加……阳光……两块遮阳板……士兵……

一双手把他从地上拉起来，扶着他走到洗手池前，血一滴滴掉进池子里。文森特的声音在他耳边响起，他紧紧抓住这个年轻气盛的弟弟的衬衫，手臂搭在他肩上。水拍在他的脸颊和颈侧，更多的血从鼻腔里涌出。

“……我在地上呆了多久？”

“没事了。没事了啊。”文森特没有回答他的问题，只是抱住他，为他清洗余留的血，兄弟俩就像小时候那样靠在一起。他感觉到心跳有所减缓，恐慌感也平息了。他从文森特的掌心喝水，渐渐恢复了神志。

他们一起从洗手间出来，一个保镖迎上来搀扶他，很多声音问他怎么了，“没什么，他摔了一跤”。季军小姐把化妆棉塞进他鼻孔里。

重新回到沙发里坐下，酒立刻被送到他嘴边。

文森特切好几行新的可卡因。

“来，再来点就没事了。”

“是吗？”他露出一个疲惫的笑容，仰头靠在沙发背上。弟弟用食指把粉涂在他的牙龈和舌头上：“再来点，我们说好了，你可不准退出。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* 第一章标题科克托疗法来自法国作家Jean Cocteau，他在情人Radiguet死后染上了鸦片瘾。  
> 2* 草莓味大麻来自Alfonso Cuarón的电影《人类之子》，里面有种大麻叫strawberry cough  
> 3* 举着盾牌的阿兹特克士兵：传说中的太阳神Huītzilōpōchtli太过耀眼，战死的士兵的灵魂只能举起盾牌保护眼睛。透过盾牌上的箭孔，他们才能看到太阳神，因此最为英勇的士兵看得最清。


	2. 无惨绘

没人知道阿马多倒在地上后经历了什么。回到华雷斯后，他越发相信他的所见所闻有非凡的意义。他甚至又把可卡因和文森特的大麻混在一起吸了几次，试图复原当时的恐慌情绪，但他得到的只有快到危险的心跳，仿佛是他的身体在说，意识的大门只能为你开启一次。这无疑是消耗自身的举动。他听说有人在肆意混合各种物质后上吊自杀了。所以他最终停止了探索，让某些片段沉淀下去，某些则自行浮了上来——那是曼尼的声音，告诉他阿吉拉在听……

他确信阿吉拉窃听了他和手下的电话。他把平时使用的电话拆开，也检查过了线路，都没有发现窃听装置，接着他用探测器排查了整栋房子，依然没有结果。接下来的几天，他换了个住所，在屋外的草坪中央摆了几把椅子，只和手下在那里进行重要谈话，尽管他们商谈的内容和阿吉拉没有任何关系。文森特来了，两人在厨房中岛上吃着东西，姿态十分随意，但文森特能察觉到长兄的沉默中有着焦虑。

“你想什么呢？”文森特一边大嚼着玉米卷一边问。

阿马多走到客厅打开音响，室内立刻响起吉米·亨德里克斯弹奏的吉他声。他把音量调到最大。

“哈，巫毒之子！”

“是阿吉拉。”阿马多返回厨房，在文森特身边说。

“嗯？那只直立行走的耗子怎么了？”

“他在窃听我们的电话，或者是房子，我还不清楚。不是叫你检查你家了吗？”

“我们应该直接干掉他！了却一桩心事！”

“现在不行，对他忠诚的警察太多了。”

“唉，一碰上你总是时机问题。”文森特直摇头，“我们得窃听回去！”

这不算是个坏主意。“我们得找个这方面的专家。军队里应该有。”

“你在卡利的朋友不是挺注意保密的吗？那个搞男人的家伙，帕丘？他肯定乐意教你！”文森特笑了，笑容里有猥亵的神色。阿马多教育过他不要拿帕丘的个人生活开玩笑，可他还是像其他保镖一样不知分寸。在弟弟头上警示性地拍了一下后，阿马多拿起自己的玉米卷，却全然没有食欲。

当天晚上，阿马多给帕丘打了个电话。帕丘轻声细语的说话方式使他联想到火苗轻轻吞没木柴。

“我这有个人可以教你安保方面的事，他会展示我们的系统给你看。但恐怕需要你过来一趟。”

“没问题。下周如何？”

“卡里的绅士们随时欢迎你的到来，阿马多。”

帕丘使用了正式的语气，让阿马多想要调侃他一下：“我可是格外期待见到你。”

电话那头，帕丘顿了一下，接着游刃有余地回应道：“现在你有充足的理由了，不是吗。”

多少对卡利绅士们的原则有所耳闻，阿马多特意刮了胡子，穿了西装，换了皮带扣。在领航人的建议下（“米格尔不喜欢跟不清醒的人谈生意”），他没有嗑药，也没有抽烟。

他在清晨秘密地登上飞机，于中午之前到达了卡利的一处私人机场。帕丘已经在停机坪上等了片刻，他戴着绿色调的墨镜，穿着一身松石绿色西装，像模特似的靠在车上。阿马多一走下飞机，帕丘就上前与他握手，紧接着两个人对视一眼，默契地把握手变成了拥抱。帕丘颈间的味道像他的外表一样怡人，阿马多暗暗地想，将拥抱延长了几秒。

吉尔贝托家聚齐了卡利四位教父中的三位。阿马多很难忽视门前整整齐齐地排列的六辆车——全部都是马自达626，仅仅是颜色略有分别，银色和白色各三辆。这和帕丘的品位大不相同，阿马多若有所思地笑了。

“欢迎来到卡利，阿马多！‘奇佩’叫我代他向你问好。”吉尔贝托亲切地直呼阿马多的名字，两臂张开迎上来，凭空背诵了一段诗，“希望你喜欢聂鲁达！”

阿马多和这个矮小的男人笑着抱在一起，接着又和他神情严肃的弟弟握手。米格尔的笑容非常内敛，指尖因为长时间握着冷茶杯而变得冰凉。阿马多很快意识到他是这群人中最难讨好的那个，因此他在米格尔对面落座，想尽快摸清这个被称作“微观管理者”的人的喜好。谈话进行到一半，阿马多大致可以确定吉尔贝托是集团实际意义上的老大（他们不喜欢“贩毒组织”这个字眼），但他似乎醉心于白道事业，就将多数集团事务交给了米格尔处理；弟弟米格尔偏爱谈论数据，坚信“数字不会撒谎”，所以一直在打探北美自由贸易协议会对生意带来的影响；而帕丘作为年龄最小的教父，大部分时间都保持着沉默，目光精明地在其他人身上转来转去，只在关键时刻提出罗德里格斯兄弟避免开口的问题，阿马多看向他时，他总是带着不易察觉的笑容回望，仿佛两人共享着一个秘密。

绅士们的午餐也充满国际主义精神，所有人都站着吃饭，用牙签在各国菜系中挑来挑去。阿马多从没吃过埃塞俄比亚菜，也没有尝试活章鱼的打算，但他享受这顿午饭，帕丘和罗德里格斯兄弟之间家人般的相处方式让人感到轻松愉快。他甚至后悔自己没有早点来卡利。这座城市的空气散发着机遇的味道，仿佛所有人的历史都能得到原谅。过去几个月带给他的滞重感终于消散了，他没有嗑药的想法，只想尽快在新翻开的篇章上留下自己的印记。

午饭之后，阿马多参观了吉尔贝托谈论了许久的实验室。在步入实验室之前，他对所谓实验室的想象不外乎丛林里一群半裸的人对着托盘里的粉末切个不停。然而吉尔贝托的实验室里真的有穿着白大褂的人，架子上摆放着各色化学药品，通风系统制造着微弱的噪音。吉尔贝托说他们正在研制新的隐藏货物的方法，供销链上的每个人都会因此获益。

“到时候你就再也不用担心探测器和狗啦。”吉尔伯托的眼睛放着光，在阿马多的肩膀上有力地拍了两下。

阿马多从实验台上拿起一块未切割的可卡因砖，有些不可置信地说：“我们目前的做法是往塑封上面喷丁烷气。你是说你有更好的办法？”

“等着瞧吧，阿马多，等着瞧吧。”

车辆拐下公路行驶了约一公里，就到达了帕丘位于哈蒙迪的住处。住宅被树篱环绕，坐落在一个缓坡上，手握乌兹冲锋枪的年轻人表情冷酷，似乎可以替代院墙。屋内是另一番景象：楼梯到房梁均由竹子构架，鹤望兰和难以理解的画作与无可辩驳的东亚风情相结合，元素的多样性似乎意图将来访者从现实抽离。

吉尔贝托和米格尔没有随行，公务氛围因此有所减少，阿马多也不知不觉放松下来：“兄弟。你有个非常让人难忘的房子。”

帕丘的笑容扩大了，这评价显然合他心意：“米格尔不在。你没必要让每个人每时每刻都开心。”

“说真的。你设计的？”

“怎么看出来的？”

“我是怎么知道你有品味的……嗯，”阿马多把帕丘从头到脚打量了一遍，摊开手说，“真是个很难回答的问题。”

帕丘笑着低下头：“你这混蛋……这张嘴一定帮你赢得了不少朋友。”

两人说笑着走进书房，帕丘说那位“负责安保的朋友”一会儿就到。女仆为他们端上茶水和酒，她的制服上也绣着墨色的竹子花纹。阿马多环视房间，收集关于帕丘的信息，目光最后落在桌上摊开的画册上。他小心翼翼地掀开画页上方的薄纸，只需一瞥，画面上的内容就让他微微张开了嘴。

“你们墨西哥人，似乎有被残虐吸引的天分。”帕丘站在他身后开口道。

这是个耐人寻味的说法，“你们墨西哥人”，好像房间里还有其他墨西哥人作为参照。阿马多皱起眉头，将薄纸翻到一边，仔细审视着眼前的画作。画上的字他一概不认识，但他绝不会误解文字下方发生的残杀：壮汉将他浑身是血的对手踩在脚下，生生剥下了他的脸皮。一柄沾血的大刀插在一旁，受害者的手腕无力地垂在地上，昭示着这场暴力的全貌。

“这是男仆杀害主人的一幕。”帕丘慢悠悠地解说，呼吸轻盈地抚过阿马多的耳尖，“出自月冈芳年之手。浮世绘的大师。这一系列比较特别，属于无惨绘*。继续往下看，你会明白的。”

阿马多默默地点头，将这张推到一边，再揭开薄纸。下一张依旧包含了濒死的场面：一名武士跪倒在佛像前，断箭陷入他的背部，血迹遍布衣衫。

“这张描绘了为死去的兄弟复仇失败的武士，捕捉了他死在佛像脚下的画面。佛像和鲜血，禅境与暴力，很有趣的对比，不是吗？”

“你觉得他是在祈祷吗？”

“有可能。他有可能在祈祷正义的来临。事实上，杀死他兄弟的仇人的确在二十日后切腹自尽了。”

出于阿马多也不清楚的原因，身负数箭的武士的身影给他留下了深刻的印象，因为不甘而咬紧的白牙使得看画人也不禁收紧了下颚。在他翻开下一张之前，一个提着两个皮箱，理着寸头的男人出现在书房门口。帕丘称他为豪尔赫。

豪尔赫的动作带有军人的精确。他没有多讲闲话，友善地和阿马多打过招呼后，把两个箱子在椅子上摊开，取出里面的各式仪器，整齐地摆在桌上。

“按照您描述的情况，您需要确保核心圈都在使用无线电话，安装中继器和发射器、建立网络需要一些时间，但这项投入是十分必要的。”豪尔赫接着介绍了频率计数器和最新型的窃听装置，“这台仪器可以安装在飞机上，与地面的定位和信号拦截装置配合，能够相对准确地定位地面的移动电话位置。”

“我们在麦德林设置了据点，专门拦截埃斯科瓦尔的电话讯号。不得不说很有成效。”帕丘的语气透露着骄傲。

阿马多饶有兴趣地展开机载定位装置上的天线：“你们这位对头去年算是上了不少头条。最好在他炸掉更多飞机之前把他拿下，你说呢？”

“这是我们眼下最重要的目标之一。”帕丘看向豪尔赫，“好在我们有你的协助。”

“愿意为先生们效劳。”豪尔赫诚恳地说。

“豪尔赫，我能不能请你去墨西哥呆上几天？嗯？监督一下我们更新移动网络的工作？”阿马多笑着握住豪尔赫的肩膀，“顺便认识几位墨西哥姑娘？”

豪尔赫用眼神征求帕丘的同意，看到帕丘微笑着点了点头后，他向阿马多露出礼貌的笑容：“我现在回去安排一下工作交接，之后随意听从先生的调遣。”收拾好箱子走到门口，他转身补充道：“还是不用见墨西哥姑娘了。您看，我刚刚结婚。”

帕丘和阿马多一起大笑起来。阿马多的手自然地在帕丘的后背拍了一下，随后滑落到腰际，在那里仿佛觉悟了此举的不自然，很快就收回扶在身后的木质椅背上。手的主人渐渐收起笑容，不经意地低下头去。

某种东西在他的脑后轻挠，像水即将满溢出来，即便落下一根羽毛都会破坏其中的平衡。

晚餐后，帕丘和阿马多坐在马场旁的凉亭分享一瓶威士忌。经历了一整天的展望未来后，他们不约而同地回忆起了过去。

“在卡利，人人都有做自己的自由。我希望你不要有受约束的感觉。”帕丘忽然意有所指地说。

阿马多听完就把西装脱了扔在旁边的椅子上：“好了。再也没有约束我的东西了。”

“我喜欢你的风格。”帕丘笑着说，“我们第一次见面的时候，你穿着一件夹克。那是件不错的夹克，和你很配。”

阿马多回想起巴拿马的事，觉得穿夹克在那里约等于严刑拷打：“那天我应该刚从工地出来，浑身是土……我对夹克没什么印象。”

帕丘眯起眼看着他，过了一会儿才开口：“不，我们在巴拿马之前就见过对方。不过没印象也是正常的，那天晚上，我想，你应该有别的事要关心。”

仿佛为了避开一道空气中的伤口，两人突然陷入了沉默。这时，一个肤色黝黑的英俊年轻人步入凉亭，在帕丘身边弯下腰，低声说了几句。帕丘的手抚上他的后背，有点像抚摸一匹马。年轻人似乎带来了好消息，帕丘的表情显得更加明亮：“曼努埃尔，这位是阿马多。阿马多，曼努埃尔。”

曼努埃尔向阿马多靠近一步，朝后者伸出手去。阿马多握住这双干燥修长的手，立刻感觉到了对方指根的茧。在他惊叹如此年轻的手上竟然布满茧子时，曼努埃尔恭敬地说：“欢迎来到卡利，先生。”说完收回了手，微微一点头，露出了有些孩子气的笑容，然后就像幽灵般悄无声息地离开了。

阿马多望向他的背影，清楚地看到了他腰后别着的手枪，在壁灯的照耀下反射着微弱的光。原来他是特别的——阿马多恍然明白了——是称手的利刃，也是情人。

回过头来，发现帕丘正盯着自己看，阿马多端起酒杯，喝得有些急迫。脑后的痒意追赶上他，他仿佛感到有锐利的东西抵着他，在肩胛骨中间的位置戳个不停。他知道这不是瘾，但他能用可卡因平息这种感觉。他不想在帕丘面前嗑药，跟米格尔的规矩无关，仅仅是因为如果做了就会毁掉维持新面目的努力。当情绪主导了药物，而不是反过来的情况，他宁可一点也不碰。内托说过一句话：可卡因就像一把放大镜，能把你原有的情感放大一万倍。阿马多不把这句话放在心上。他只在乎能否继续向前，能否保持敏锐，能否给艰难的决定找到一个理由，能否成为权力的朋友而不是敌人。

在卡利，人人都有做自己的自由。阿马多想，这自由恐怕是本来就不受束缚的人的专利吧。如果没有值得称颂的自我可言，如果人的本质都是利己的动物，自由反而会成为俘获弱者的陷阱。

帕丘重新为他倒上一杯酒，手指优雅地环在瓶身上。这是艺术家会有的手。这双手刚刚在他的情人背后轻抚。帕丘说如果阿马多能多留几天，就有机会看到球赛。曼努埃尔是个好球手。

阿马多的眼睛一直追随着帕丘的手——这双手在一瞬间展露的坦诚让他心惊和嫉妒。

次日上午，帕丘到卡利的私人机场送行。空中没有云彩，天色泛着泡沫般的灰白，阳光像枯叶一样无力地在地面留下浅淡的阴影。阿马多不喜欢这种天气，但此刻的确适合飞行。

阿马多从帕丘的梅赛德斯下来，一眼就看见了飞机棚里的塞斯纳172。他想起在学校时喝多了酒，跟同学开着172胡来的情形，仿佛就发生在昨天。一个有点疯狂的主意诞生了。阿马多想到帕丘的哈雷，不禁露出笑容——或许没有那么疯狂。

“想上去兜兜风吗？”阿马多指指飞机。

帕丘从车里下来，把墨镜摘下来看着阿马多：“怎么，舍不得跟我告别？”说着缓步朝飞机棚走去，带兰花花纹的黄色衬衫随着风流畅地摆动。阿马多想给他拍张照片，又想抱住他转个圈。他想，也许帕丘也不愿意看他离开。

两个人坐进并不宽敞的飞机里，戴上耳机，合上窗户，检查清单摆在帕丘的大腿上。阿马多不打算看清单，检查程序早已嵌刻在记忆里，他发动了飞机，帕丘主动帮他打开了副机师这侧的内部通话系统。

阿马多惊奇地看着他，帕丘立刻把手移开：“抱歉，是不是打乱了你的流程？”

“不，没有——我只是，很久没碰到会帮我打开无线电的人了。你对飞机有了解？”

“就当作我以前在相关行业工作过吧。”

“帕丘·埃雷拉。总是惊喜不断。”阿马多的手落在帕丘的后颈，轻轻捏了一把，“既然你是内行，我就得多加把劲了。”他调整了一下话筒，“0361请求优先起飞权。你们老板在飞机上呐。”

帕丘笑着应答：“就算我是外行，也听得出那不是标准说法。”

起飞后，他们很快进入了开阔的空域，地面上的建筑小得就像沙盘上的布景。阿马多指指自己的太阳穴：“天上地下的交通情况都在这里。等会儿我们的十点钟方向就会有一架比奇200开始降落。”五分钟后，果然如此。帕丘满意地点点头：“这架属于米格尔的儿子。”

阿马多的情绪越来越高，心跳也越来越快，这让他想起他在学校的经历，副驾同样坐着他想取悦的人，不同的是阿马多不知道他和帕丘之间会发生什么，有一点是肯定的，他们之后不会像以前那样，在一张吱嘎作响的单人床上操到大汗淋漓。

“准备好来点动作场面了吗？”他抓紧了控制杆，还没等帕丘回答，留下一句“抓稳了”，就操纵飞机像要克服引力似的垂直向上攀升，紧接着是向侧面车轮式旋转180度，直到飞机头部完全朝下，才恢复到正常的水平位置。“这叫锤头机动！”他大笑着拍拍帕丘的胸口，“还没吐出来？”

帕丘紧抓着门上的扶手，耳机中传来的话音夹杂着噪声：“阿马多——你真他妈是个疯子！”

阿马多回答“彼此彼此”，很快调整好位置，又表演了个螺旋。

“怎么样？比你的摩托好玩吧？”没听到回答，阿马多用余光瞄着帕丘，关切地问：“嘿，兄弟，没事吧？”

帕丘靠在座椅里，过了一会儿才回答：“没事。是超重的感觉比较难捱。”

“操——我道歉，兄弟。刚才的重力大概有两倍。对没受训的人来说确实不好受。”也许测试生意伙伴的极限是个错误的决定，阿马多有些担心，于是通知塔台请求降落。

飞机平稳地降落在跑道上，甚至说得上是超常发挥，阿马多感觉到了一种类似吸食可卡因的振奋。帕丘安静地坐在一旁，脸朝向窗外，嘴角似乎有笑意，但也可能是出于礼貌。阿马多希望他能感受到自己的情绪，只有十分之一也好。他对着话筒说：“真性感，你说是不是。”

帕丘顿了一下：“什么？”

阿马多专注地看着跑道尽头，头也不回地重复道：“我说这个降落，真他妈性感！”

帕丘点点头，摘下耳机放在腿上。

飞机刚一拐进滑行道，阿马多就踩下了刹车。帕丘的反应让他不安，他不想做出更多错误决定，他怕先前幼稚的举动无意中毁了他努力建立的东西，但他更怕如果没有补救措施，裂痕会在他们分离的时间里变得难以弥合。紧张感让他想开玩笑，让他想拨动他们之间那根微妙的弦试试看。下一秒，他把耳机扔到一边，捧住帕丘的脸迫使他转过来，以一个别扭的姿势吻住了他。

帕丘的嘴唇贴着他的，嘴角微微弯了弯，接着向后退了一些，避开了进一步的接触。

“我对你的期待更高，我的朋友。”帕丘用手轻触阿马多颈部的皮肤，没有施加丝毫力量，却有效地使他退却了，“你没有想清楚。”

阿马多搜索着对方的双眼，试图从中看出冷硬的拒绝，他没有找到，因此用手指摩挲着帕丘的下唇，希望得到一点亲密的信号：“我以为这种时候直觉更可靠。”

“哦？你的直觉告诉你什么？”

那种轻声细语的腔调又回来了，听得阿马多心跳快了几拍，他开始怀疑帕丘停留在他颈部的手指能感受到这一变化。“我的直觉说你是个有意思的人。你知道生意和享乐要划分界限，但是你不介意破例。”

帕丘向后退了一点，眼睛里有审慎，也有距离感：“你以为你摸清了我的想法。”

“我是个简单的人，别把我看得太复杂，”阿马多把手收回来环在椅背上，残余的振奋感软弱地刺激着神经末梢，让他的指尖渴望摩擦，“我觉得我们互相欣赏。昨天就是很好的证明，不是吗？”

“你我都很清楚你做过什么。”帕丘的拇指从他的喉结掠过，接着离开了他的脖颈，转而在他的脸颊上暧昧地碰了一下，“围绕你的事没有一件称得上简单，阿马多·卡里约·弗恩特斯。”

原来是因为历史——理解了这一点，笑容就重新回到了阿马多脸上：“所以是我的过去损害了我的信誉，任何友好的尝试都是我白费力气。”

帕丘眯着眼看着他，摇了摇头：“我不会因为过去怪罪你，毕竟，你的过去并非全然属于你。原谅我。我对真相有种让人不快的执着。好好想想，束缚你的东西已经不在了，你不需要谎言的保护，你是安全的，走到这一步的你究竟想要什么？”

阿马多没有回答，他无法回答。帕丘不会理解他。他想，束缚人的东西永远都在，不是每个人都有对抗不自由的能力。

回到飞机棚，领航人和豪尔赫正在门外等着，对阿马多在滑行道上暂停的做法没有疑问。下了飞机，帕丘若无其事地和阿马多拥抱。掌心抚摸着帕丘背部的曲线，阿马多突然想起了画上那名背后插满箭矢的武士。

领航人吹了声口哨：“真了不起。改天带我飞一圈行吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4* 无惨绘：浮世绘的一种，多以歌舞伎故事中的鬼怪残杀场景为题。文中提到的两幅来自月岡芳年的《英明二十八衆句》，分别是《直助権兵衛》和《遠城喜八郎》两作。


	3. 荒漠

豪尔赫回哥伦比亚后，帕丘主动打来电话，阿马多和他用新设备聊了一会儿，两人都没提塞斯纳上不太成功的一吻。隔了几天，阿马多又打给他，主要谈了协调运货的事。这种通话渐渐变成了日常的一部分，聊的也不止是生意。阿马多总是注意在电话没电之前挂掉，好像这样能掩饰谈话的动机，没人会显得过分热情，就没人会落入不愉快的位置。

帕丘说过他在纽约的经历，也提过跟父辈在早年就疏远了，语气总是很平淡，像是在谈论别人的人生。阿马多讲的多数都是玩笑，这是他喜好的演绎过去的方式，剔除了不快的片段，仿佛一部剪辑过的喜剧片。他们就这样对话，像两条线被一只熟练的手编制在一起，阿马多会想，也许帕丘对他是有那么点好感的，超越生意伙伴之上，又和浪漫无关。他倒是很清楚自己喜欢帕丘身上哪一点：帕丘为人处世总是绷着一股子劲，被社会排斥带来的愤怒和敏感都映照在他的性情里。他从不为自己感到羞愧。阿马多喜欢他的韧性、他的忠诚和坦诚(墨西哥人常常视这种坦诚为软弱)以及他与自己的身份达成和解的努力。几乎有些荒谬的是，阿马多在帕丘身上看到了一些阿科斯塔的影子，因此他想向帕丘靠近，就像当初谦逊地学习阿科斯塔那样。但他也知道自己体会到的疏离感与帕丘的无法相提并论，所以他从不提及。

文森特在他位于爱丽舍区的住处开了个派对，有一些模特、演员和歌手到场，几轮酒和药物过后，泳池边和草坪上聚满了人，像患了舞蹈症一般，停下来就意味着衰竭。出于某种阿马多不了解的原因，营养不良的审美在时尚圈蔓延开来，眼前众多的生物课人体骨骼道具让他提不起任何兴趣。他的手搭在某个歌手尚且有肉的屁股上，顺便从她足有5厘米长的人造指甲盖里吸上一撮可卡因，他在电视上见过她拿话筒的样子，可以想象她给人手活的恐怖场面。

他跟文森特的朋友不熟，只知道这小子认识不少打扮时髦的纨绔子弟，这时候他们多数都嗨到数不清自家资产有几个零，有的正在搂着模特狂舞，有的则抓住陌生人抱怨管理信托的律师是个彻头彻尾的吸血鬼。

阿马多本来不想注意到那个靠着廊柱的男人，但被他的眼睛胶着地望着，心中的渴望就突然被点燃了。男人长着一张精致的脸，面颊上有几颗显眼的痣，穿着一件红色衬衫，拿烟的手势有特点（点燃的那端朝向手心），阿马多记得他之前跟文森特坐在一块抽了一根大麻。男人看了他最后一眼，转身朝屋内走去。阿马多等了一会儿，在歌手耳边说自己要走开一趟，就不紧不慢地跟了上去。

他不熟悉文森特家的布置，再加上喝了不少酒，靴子尖撞在走廊的小桌上，由于可卡因在系统内奔涌，几乎感觉不到痛感。昏暗的走廊尽头，储藏室的门开着，冷光撒在走廊的地砖上，他加快了脚步，看到身后没人，便闪进储藏室锁上了门。储藏室内散发着一股陈旧的甜味，味道来自储存物品的纸箱和谷物。

男人立刻凑过来亲他，被他躲开了。“你是文森特的朋友。”他笑着陈述道。

“你是文森特的大哥。”男人的声音很柔和，在狭小的空间里显得有些沉闷。他一使力，把阿马多推在摆放食品的架子上，身体贴了上来，“我还从来没操过贩毒的人。”

阿马多拉住男人的领子，一转身就轻易反转了局势，把他按在架子上，架上的罐头晃了晃：“你应该知道，我们非常重视隐私。”

“当然。我不会告诉任何人。你有枪吗？”

阿马多抓住男人在他腰后摸索的手，引导他摸了一下揣在裤腰里的枪柄。男人的呼吸立即变得急促：“啊。是温热的。好。”说完两人吻在一起。

阿马多的手向下滑，隔着裤子握住了男人的阴茎。他知道自己磕了不少药，勃起的几率不大，就解开了男人的裤子，跪在储藏室微凉的地面上。

将阴茎含进嘴里的那刻，男人发出了叹息声，手指缠绕着他后脑勺的头发。男人硬得很快，一边低声呻吟，一边在他嘴里抽插，动作有几分急切。“我这辈子也忘不了这一刻。”深陷情欲之中，男人自然而然地说出了夸大其词的话。

阿马多含着男人的阴茎哼了哼，继续摆动头部，可卡因明显麻痹了他的下颌，他丝毫不觉得疲惫。

突然间，他听见了走廊外的脚步声。直觉告诉他有人在储藏室外徘徊。他停下动作，示意男人不要说话，伏在门上听了一会儿，然后回来为男人手淫。男人亲了他几下，情绪高涨：“文森特早该告诉我你是同道中人。”

“什么？”

“你和我，我们是同类啊。”

你和我很像，阿马多，我们是一路人，其他人是不会理解我们的。

阿马多愣了一下，往事像碎冰一样浮了上来，使他瞬间清醒过来。

他推开男人，装作没听到他的抗议，打开储藏室的门，快步走到走廊的另一头，用手背擦了嘴角，把头发理整齐。回到歌手身边，阿马多灌下几大口酒：“我们应该转移到有床的地方，你说怎么样？”

女人抓起手包，在他的鼻子上捏了一把：“等你这句话呢，lover boy。”

“我想邀请你来参加我的生日派对。就在24号。你有空吗？”

“你的事儿我永远都有空。”

电话那头传来帕丘的轻笑声。“我在帕尔米拉买了个地方。说来奇怪，我在院子里散步的时候突然想起了你。米格尔让我给这块地界取个代号，我想，为什么不叫它‘荒漠’呢？尽管这里根本不像华雷斯。”

阿马多畅快地笑了：“兄弟，这是我的荣幸。”

“派对就在‘荒漠’办。我希望你能来这看看。”

‘荒漠’里只使用了最低限度的照明，豪尔赫和众多保镖一直保持着警惕，停车场上的车辆都被特意安排成了易于疏散的形式，和埃斯科瓦尔的战争还在继续。

参加派对的人的兴致似乎没受什么影响，阿马多认识了帕丘的几位朋友，和他们迅速打成一片，一起吸了不少粉。既然有人陪伴，他就觉得在卡利不碰可卡因的决定失去了意义。当晚很长一段时间里，帕丘都在远处招呼其他客人。他少见地穿了件白衬衫，上面有灰色花纹，阿马多会不时从谈话里分神看他一眼，看他用手挽起袖子的样子。等所有人都来齐了，帕丘站上桌子，举着杯子向来客们致意，讲话的时候眼睛很亮。阿马多拿着酒杯站在人群里，有那么一刻，他的目光落在立在草坪各处的男人身上，他们有的是保镖，有的是合伙人，有的是朋友，还有的身份很难界定。他们都看着站在桌上的帕丘，看他神采奕奕的笑颜，阿马多想，这些男人里有多少人上过帕丘的床，有多少人见过他的另一面，这另一面又是否真实存在。这时帕丘提到了他的名字，说他是从墨西哥远道而来的贵客，“感谢阿马多和他的小飞机让我们都能睡个好觉”。阿马多展露出无瑕的笑脸，举杯作为回应。

天完全黑下来以后，阿马多在人工湖边和帕丘的驯马师聊了起来，不知道是不是由于可卡因的作用，谈话结束后他下定决心要买匹赛马。他和驯马师聊理想的马场时，帕丘出现在他们身后，看起来心情不错。

“想挖走我最好的驯马师？”帕丘做了个动作，假装把驯马师藏在他身后。

“没错，”阿马多站直了身子，“我正在考虑怎么把他混在粉里走私到华雷斯去。”

驯马师的脸红了，一连喝了好几口酒。帕丘把手搭在驯马师肩上，对他说：“我们有点事儿要谈。”

年轻人听话地朝主屋的方向走去。湖边只剩帕丘和阿马多两人。阿马多看了一眼驯马师的背影，打趣道：“别告诉我你们也睡过了。”

帕丘抬了抬眉：“你正好提醒了我，他长得还不错。”

阿马多笑着靠近了帕丘一步，远处喧闹的人群和几处点缀的灯光化作了模糊的背景。他的手像是有了意志，自行落在了帕丘的衣领上。帕丘垂下眼看着他的手，没有躲开的意思。仿佛得到了无声的鼓励，他的手缓缓向上，停在帕丘的颈后，“不想给我上一课了？”他低声问。

“看样子你是有了答案。”帕丘微微侧过脸，眼神带上了热度。

阿马多轻轻吸了口气，在帕丘耳边说：“我想要的不过是卡利的私人关系。”

“有多私人？”

帕丘的呼吸就在耳畔，阿马多不自觉地吞咽了一下。他想现在就吻帕丘，但他知道耐心会得到回报，所以他拉开了距离，换上了谈生意的语气：“我需要得到一个保证。我需要确保华雷斯会是卡利的首要生意伙伴。”

“这个保证你已经得到了，除非你想要更多的承诺。”

“是的。这么说吧，未来的某个时候，华雷斯的管理层可能有变动。”

“哦？清理门户？那位喜欢听墙角的合伙人终于耗尽了你的耐心？”

“啧，没有什么能瞒过你。”阿马多轻笑一声，“不过他不是最让我头疼的事儿。”

“嗯，让我猜猜……提华纳有动作？”

“没有教你们怎么做生意的打算，但我有义务提醒你们，北谷会成为我们的大麻烦。”

“那群婊子养的。”帕丘愤恨地说，很快又平静下来，“所以，你想要的承诺是？”

“我希望在和其他广场竞争的过程中得到卡利的支持。如果其他广场试图争取你们，我希望卡利能慎重考虑你们的决定。”

“你要的是排外的合作关系。”

“我要的是稳定的合作关系。”

帕丘不置可否地点了点头，沉默了片刻后说：“西尔玛之后，我一直在思考如何规避一种特定的风险，即使我知道没有什么能抵挡时间，人心是最不可靠的存在，甚至连最雄伟的建筑也会倾塌。没过多久，你伸出了橄榄枝。我们讨论过终止跟墨西哥合作的可能，但最终做出了另一种决定，当然是出于大局考虑，不过，我不会否认其中有报复性的因素在。”帕丘看向湖水，阿马多也看过去。微风袭扰着水面，留下一黑一白的倒影，时而交错，时而远离。“阿马多，你应该知道我很欣赏你，跟你合作是我们的荣幸。你……是个特别的人。我想，对于很多人来说，你都是个谜团。”

“这大概是墨西哥人的习惯，说实话，我们是活得很累的一群人，时刻都害怕泄露底牌。你应该明白，兄弟，这不是针对你。”

听了这番解释，帕丘的眼神更锐利了。“在我听来，这像是一种防御手段。我应该算不上你的敌人吧？”

阿马多不禁翘起了嘴角：“这话由你说出来就更有意思了。告诉我，你推开我时是真的不相信我对你的好感吗？”

“墨西哥人的习惯是不表露情感，这难道不是你的意思？”

“不，帕丘，是你先否定了我们之间的吸引力。我不需要把利益当理由来接近你，但你似乎坚信利益是唯一的可能。”

帕丘不愿放弃：“但是你必须得承认，在我们这个行当里，利益关系会帮我们走得更远。”

“也许这是我的软肋，但我挑生意伙伴时非常看重乐趣。”

“那么你也应该看出来了，我挑生意伙伴时非常看重忠诚。”

阿马多叹了口气。帕丘的话无异于再次把他推远。他能感觉到可卡因的作用正在消退，他只需要一点助力就能打破这个僵局，但他只感觉到深刻的、来自骨肉之下的匮乏。

看到他陷入了自我斗争，帕丘接着说：“我敬佩你维持的表象，不管这个表象是由什么构成的。但是要想得到我的忠诚，我期待看到表象下的东西。”

“这相当于要求我改变自己。”

“不。”帕丘停顿一下，像是考虑着措辞，“目前你仅仅需要证明，你不是他。”

这个小小的代词就像针一样抵住了阿马多的神经，再进一寸都会毁了先前建立的信任。他疲惫地回答：“我只会是我，我会尽力坚持这一点。除此之外，你应该明白，我很难给出承诺。”

“那么，假如条件是只向我一人证明呢？”

阿马多笑了：“你要的是排外的忠诚。”

帕丘摊开手：“我要的是稳定的忠诚。”

两个人笑着对视了一会儿。阿马多突然说：“你知道吗？我刚才在想，如果我能足够接近你，那种感觉会胜过世界上所有的药物。”

帕丘定定地看着他，像是在判断这是不是忠诚的第一步，“这是不是意味着我们达成协议了？”

阿马多没回答，而是吻上了帕丘的嘴唇。这一次，帕丘没有躲开。阿马多的手抚摸着帕丘的脊背，如他所愿，他的确从这个炙热的吻里找到了第一次嗑药的感觉。

阿马多和帕丘在湖边分开，回到人群中。这个夜晚剩下的时间里，他们没有交谈。凌晨两点半左右，最后一群人跟帕丘道了别，‘荒漠’重新归于平静。阿马多坐在马场的桌子旁，喝干了最后一口酒，看到帕丘沿着小路向他走过来，他站起来，舒展了一下身体。

“所以这就是荒漠。”他张开手臂比划了一下，新摄取的可卡因使他感到加倍的精力充沛，“让你想到我的地方。”

帕丘笑着靠近他，与他交换了一个吻。“觉得你可能想让我留下来。”他低声说，手指在帕丘的嘴角流连了一会儿，“想让你每次来这儿都想起我。是不是奢求太多？”

帕丘低头笑了一下，抬起头来时眼角还有笑意：“谁知道。我可能住在这不走了。”

“豪尔赫会说你是安保工作的噩梦。”

他们一前一后来到主卧，门在他们身后悄然合上。帕丘打开了床头的灯，回过身再看阿马多，后者已经动手解开了衬衣。他们再次接吻，为对方脱下衣物。两人赤裸着在床沿上坐下，帕丘打开床头柜（样子更像个微型茶几），阿马多瞥见了里面的枪和润滑剂。帕丘拿了润滑剂和安全套递给阿马多。

“今天你可能得主动点了，兄弟。”阿马多觉得这事儿无比好笑，“我真的很想，但是你们生产的上好的粉会带来上好的问题。”

帕丘的眼睛里闪过了恶作剧的光泽：“你真的没试过？”

“就是试过了才知道。我只是不想让你失望。”

听了这话，帕丘的手抚上阿马多的胸口，慢慢向下滑去，直到把他垂软的阴茎握在手里。阿马多低下头，看着那只纤细的手在他的阴茎上摩挲了几下。快感似乎只集中在一处，就好像身体还未得到满足，大脑却已经有了相反的感受，因此陷入了错位。

确认了阿马多的身体难以响应之后，帕丘反而笑得更愉快，从床头柜里摸出一个天鹅绒盒子。

阿马多接过来，没有放过这个调侃的机会：“我不知道……亲爱的，我还没准备好嫁给你。”

帕丘示意他打开看看。他照做了，却发现盒子里摆着一个金属环。“这可是个不小的戒指。”他拿起圆环，感到有些困惑。它在灯光下闪着明亮的光泽。

帕丘改换了姿势，靠在床头上向阿马多伸出手：“这里就交给我吧。”他扶着阿马多，让男人在床边站定，拿过微凉的圆环套在他的阴茎根部。

“嗯……原来是戴在这里的婚戒。真是受教了。”阿马多挺了挺腰部，看着帕丘把他的睾丸也放进环里，下体产生了一种微妙的紧绷感。一切就绪后，帕丘露出了狡黠的一笑：“我有种预感——你会很喜欢这个。”说完扶住圆环，低下头将阿马多的阴茎含进嘴里。

阿马多猝不及防地往回缩了一下，却因为睾丸底部的拉伸感回到原位：“嘶……操。操。”帕丘高热潮湿的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，像是终于激活了他身上麻痹的神经，让他不禁低声咒骂起来。不过几秒钟过去，他就意识到：就像擅长其他所有事情一样，帕丘也很擅长上床。

他感觉到了阴茎顶端的痒意，那是他勃起的前兆。他的手落在帕丘脑后，鼓励他继续下去，帕丘用几下热情的吸吮作为应答。很快地，他的阴茎就填充了金属环内的空间，即使不再扶住它，也没有歪斜的可能了。

这时，帕丘停下来打量了一下眼前的成果，带着引诱的神情看了一眼阿马多，拿过润滑剂挤在手上：“接下来我需要你操我的喉咙，明白吗？”

阿马多还没完全消化这个指令的意义，帕丘就把沾满润滑剂的手指朝身后探去，在阿马多的注视下，他垂着眼睛，嘴唇微微开启，过了片刻才发出一声叹息。尽管看不到帕丘身后的情形，阿马多也能想象得出灵巧的手指缓缓撑开那紧致入口的样子。他希望自己的手指能够代劳，既然无法办到，他会听话地填满帕丘的嘴。

半勃的阴茎重新回到口腔深处，紧张感才迟钝地找上他——如果没有可卡因在血管内煽动，他绝不会找到这样操帕丘的勇气——他的腰自行摆动起来，阴茎一次次戳着帕丘的喉咙底部，引起对方无法自控的哽咽。与此同时，帕丘还在为自己扩张，他熟悉自己的身体，手指熟练地按压着让他欲罢不能的位置，一边承受着口腔内阴茎的反复插入，一边发出了情不自禁的鼻音。阿马多深深地被帕丘合着眼享受的模样吸引了，他的心脏不知疲倦地快速跳动，汗水顺着鬓角一路向下流。他想说几句称赞的话，但只能组织起含糊的“你说对了……我非常喜欢这个。”

帕丘睁开眼睛，咽部动了几下，然后抽出身后的手支撑在床上，另一只手扶住阿马多的阴茎根部，慢慢让完全勃起的阴茎进得更深。金属环紧紧约束着阴茎，顶端又被喉咙深处挤压，给阿马多一种腹背受敌的感觉，他的掌心抚过帕丘脸颊上柔软的胡须，进而转移到颈部，感受到那里由于被自己的阴茎撑开而震颤，完全被激情俘获了。他抽出阴茎，把帕丘从床沿上扶起来，咬住他的嘴唇，和他的舌头纠缠。帕丘硬挺的阴茎一下下点着阿马多的小腹，阿马多伸手把两人的阴茎握在一起，有力地撸动几次。一吻结束，帕丘满意地问：“还打退堂鼓吗？”

阿马多从床上拿起安全套，簌得一下撕开，戏剧性地把包装往身后一扔：“是时候报答你了。”

帕丘转身俯卧在床上，脸枕在左手的臂弯里。阿马多站在床边，欣赏了一会儿他修长的身体，手揉捏着他丰满的臀部和结实的大腿，指尖轻轻触碰着入口的边缘。帕丘主动把腿分得更开，眼神里也有邀请。阿马多跨上床，在帕丘的两腿之间跪下，接着把手撑在他腋下的位置，缓缓地让自己的重量压覆在他身上，阴茎抵在他的会阴处。帕丘的右手向后，在阿马多的臀部催促地捏了捏。阿马多扶住阴茎，让自己一步步陷进帕丘体内的热度里。

插入的过程中，阿马多亲吻了帕丘隐隐泛红的耳朵，看着他的棕色发梢在灯光下呈现耀眼的金色。帕丘显然知道怎么放松身体，两个人不久就找到了合适的节奏。胯骨一次次撞着帕丘臀部的肌肉，阴茎被他的肉体紧紧包围，身体前侧紧贴着他汗湿的后背，这感觉让阿马多沉迷。他把手臂垫在帕丘的胸部下方，帕丘的乳头硬硬的抵在他手心，这时候他抱得更紧了，想让一切情欲的证明融合进自己的身体里。

“你不会折断我，阿马多。”帕丘的声音有些沙哑，慢腾腾地在阿马多耳边响起，像是煮沸的蜂蜜。

“想让我来真格的？”阿马多故意让语气带上挑衅的意味。没等帕丘回答，他就手臂发力，把这个比他还高的男人从床上捞了起来。帕丘的手下意识扶上床头，身体先于头脑做好了承受的准备。阿马多就着这个姿势狠狠地操他，另一只手抚弄着他的阴茎。帕丘的喘息声立刻变得急促，胸膛起伏着，双眼紧闭，头向后靠在阿马多肩上，格外深重的两下操干最终使他呻吟出声，抓住床头的手不住颤抖。即便如此他还是感到不满足：“……啊，亲爱的飞行员……还没有‘来真格’的感觉啊。”

阿马多有些不甘心地把他的脸转过来，停下跨部的动作，和他依靠在一起分享了一个凌乱的吻。两人分开时，阿马多已经有了计划，另一个药物影响下的计划。他放开了帕丘的阴茎，跨部恢复了一个稳定的节奏，咬着他的耳朵说：“你能像这样为我射出来吗？”

帕丘睁开眼给了他一个略带嘲弄的眼神：“你能像这样操到我射出来吗？”

阿马多哼了一声，接受了挑战，手臂环住帕丘的肩膀，不再给他向前逃避的空间，又急又重地操他。帕丘的呻吟越拉越长，像寄生植物一般搔着阿马多的耳膜。没过多久，阿马多就感觉到帕丘抓住了他的手腕，身上的肌肉绷紧了，肠道绞着自己的阴茎。他摸了一把帕丘的阴茎，手心是湿润的触感。他露出胜利的笑容，但没停止腰部的动作，直到帕丘脱力地向后倚，两个人一起倒在床上，各自调整着呼吸。

帕丘起身看了一眼阿马多的阴茎，用手调整了一下底部的圆环：“有痛感吗？”

阿马多摇摇头：“我开始喜欢上戴这玩意儿的感觉了。”

“很好。”帕丘分开腿跨坐在阿马多身上。

“还没玩够？”阿马多的手立刻落在帕丘的臀部，感受着被汗水打湿的皮肤。“我可不见得能撑过你的第二轮。”

“如果你想就可以办到。”帕丘理了理落在额前的头发，一副成竹在胸的样子，“对我们的产品有点信念。”

阿马多无奈地笑了：“这样会让我怀疑，你在桌上放那么多粉是早有预谋。”

“也许被你猜中了。”帕丘无辜地耸耸肩，眼睛看着自己的手在阿马多的阴茎上移动，“也许我只是喜欢骑点什么。你知道的，马，摩托，还有……”这样说着，他把身体往前挪了挪，扶住身下人的阴茎抵在身后。

再次进入帕丘体内的压迫感让阿马多屏住了呼吸。润滑剂变干了，可是谁也不想中断身体的联结去补充更多。帕丘重复着深呼吸，臀部抬起再落下，保持着一个缓慢的节奏。阿马多握住他的腰部，让阴茎进入得更深。

在这仪式般的交媾中，阿马多感觉潮湿的空气正在侵入他的皮肤，快感像潮水般推挤着他。他闭上眼睛，让黑暗打开他的感官，让帕丘的气息将他包围。就在意识被稀释的时刻，他突然感觉到一切都似曾相识。这跟与女人性交不同，没有湿润黏着的飘忽，也没有陷入泥沼的窒息感，他能感觉到断断续续的阻滞，肉体间毫无分离的余地，皮肤上像是被烧热的刀刃轻轻拂过。

华雷斯怎么样？沙漠里的生活还习惯么？

他的心跳加快了，咽喉处像是哽住了似的。可卡因的效力正在离他而去，被压制的回忆重新浮了上来。

这会使我们坚不可摧。

那是谎言。没有人是坚不可摧的，没有一种关系能从最恶劣的考验中幸存，站在顶峰就意味着无可避免的下行，所有的帝国都有改朝换代的那天。但这只是时间在说话，也许时间会被溺死，也许这次会有所不同。

多久了？你准备了多久？

阿马多睁开眼，坐起身来紧紧地抱住帕丘。帕丘也抱住他，让他把脸埋在自己胸前。他们接吻，分开时帕丘疑惑地看着他，然后明白了什么。帕丘加快了摆动臀部的速度，颈部向后形成优美的弧度。阿马多舔舐着他的喉结，贪婪地嗅着他颈间的味道。都是新的，这次会有所不同，这次必须有所不同，高潮之前，阿马多这样想。

感受着体内阴茎的勃动，帕丘抚慰着自己，精液落在阿马多胸前。

他们关了灯，光着身体躺在床的两侧。帕丘背对着阿马多睡着了，呼吸很平稳，身体的轮廓叙述着平静。阿马多没有睡意，他看着窗帘上方的缝隙，那里透出的一线天空已经有些泛白。他决定去车里拿点地西泮。

穿靴子时，拉链的声响惊醒了帕丘，他像猫科动物一样警觉地转身看着阿马多，姿态中有种弓弦般的优雅。

“没事儿，我出去走走。你继续睡吧。”阿马多小声说。

帕丘躺了回去，但依然睁着眼。阿马多从地上捡起两人的衣服放在床上。手掌滑过帕丘的丝绸衬衣时，他突然想到，自己已经有很多年没穿过白色了。他拿起衬衣在自己身上比量了一下。

“我能穿穿试试吗？”他问道。

帕丘的脸枕在小臂上，表情在清晨的微光中模糊不清：“请便。我挺想看的。”

“事先提醒你，你的保镖们会知道我们睡过了。”

帕丘轻笑一声：“你不觉得他们早就知道了吗？”

就这样，阿马多穿着帕丘的衬衫穿过院子，在停车场吃了点药。衬衫温柔地覆在他身上，似乎吸收了一部分他的不安情绪。他转回主屋，清洗了一下鼻子，站在走廊里，水顺着指尖向下滴。

他闻到一股熏香的味道，起先很微弱，在他朝走廊另一头走了几步之后，就逐渐浓烈起来。帕丘的身上有这种味道，很难形容是什么香气，但足以留下深刻的印象。

他继续走向走廊的那端。走廊两侧分布着几扇黑色的门，它们隐藏在清晨的青色阴影里，获得了某种伺机以待的动物性。几件艺术品靠墙而立，其中一件是男性躯干的石膏像，上面缠绕着纤细的麻绳，缠绕方式看似没有章法，实则传达了色情的意味*。阿马多循着香味走过去，直到停在走廊尽头的门前，又闻了几下，直觉告诉他香气应该来自左手的方向。他把手放在左手边的门把手上，犹豫了一会儿。这是极其粗鲁的行为，在别人家打探究竟。但是心里有个声音说，他只是想知道帕丘身上味道的来源，他们不久之前还像暹罗双胞胎一样抱在一起，打开一扇门，就一扇，应该不算过分。

于是他这么做了。这是扇普通的门，推动时毫不费力，亦没有发出声响。门内是二十平米左右的空间，窗帘敞开着，房间正中摆放着一对桌椅，桌椅下铺着中东纹样的地毯，右侧的墙上靠着一个古朴的矮柜，柜上摆放着一盆盛开的白色兰花，旁边则是一个玻璃瓶，里面盛着淡红色的液体，几根鼓槌形的木棒插在液体中，一直伸出瓶外。阿马多走进屋内，在矮柜前停下，抽出一根木棒闻了闻，这正是香气的来源。放下木棒，一股异样的味道袭上来，近似氨水的气味，算不上咄咄逼人，只是淡淡地在屋里飘散，这使他转过身检查房间的其他陈设。矮柜对面的墙上挂着一幅风景画，画上的天空呈现血的暗红色，湖水映照着天空，树林一片晦暗。不知是不是受到了画的影响，他仿佛在空气中捕捉到了一丝血腥的味道。

他靠坐在金属材质的桌上环顾屋子，感觉像是坐在野兽的舌头上，不祥之感愈发强烈。低头看到做工精致的地毯，某种力量驱使着他弯下腰，掀起地毯的一角。地毯下无非是地板的延续，但就在他掀开的那一刻，氨水味儿扑面而来，混杂着医院里常有的消毒剂味儿。他猛地松开了抓住地毯的手，像是甩掉一件脏东西，然后匆匆退出房间，小心翼翼地将门合上，转过身时被吓了一跳——曼努埃尔就站在他身后。

他不自在地抬了抬下巴：“我呃，以为这是洗手间。这房子真不小，你有没有迷过路啊？”

曼努埃尔却笑了，洁白的牙齿在阴影中分外显眼：“你穿白的还是一样帅气。”

阿马多低头看向身上的衬衫，突然不知道该怎么化解尴尬。帕丘和他的情人一定有某种协议，某种建立在性上的友谊，这样才能免除猜疑和嫉妒这种无谓的感情，阿马多这样安慰自己。

像是证实了阿马多的猜测，曼努埃尔没有表现出任何不悦。“一起去游个泳？”曼努埃尔轻松地提议，说完就朝屋外走去。

阿马多困惑地看着他的背影，过了片刻，出于对这个年轻男人的好奇，他才跟上去。

两人一直走到人工湖边。曼努埃尔利落地脱光衣物，扔在沙滩上的椅子里，然后大步跨进湖水中，张开手臂向湖心游过去，等到湖水没过肩膀，他向阿马多招了招手。男人畅快的样子感染了阿马多，他也迅速脱掉衣服走进湖水里，向曼努埃尔的方向游去。湖水十分清澈，温度奇妙地介于清凉与微温之间，使他的肌肉放松下来，他短暂地沉入水面之下，让水浸湿他的头发。

曼努埃尔游到他身旁，他在水下清楚地看到了男人的阴茎和运动员般有力的大腿。肺部仿佛一下耗尽了空气，迫使他浮出水面。

水面之上，曼努埃尔离得很近，水珠挂在他卷曲的发梢，像是点缀着珠宝。阿马多把自己浸湿的头发理到耳后，脚尖堪堪触着湖底。

“他很不错，对吧。”曼努埃尔说。

地西泮的药效上来了，阿马多眨了眨眼，安全感以水的形式环绕着他，让他笑得十分快活：“很不错是个保守的说法。”

“你不该进那个房间。”曼努埃尔压低了声音，“不过我不打算告诉他。”

阿马多看着年轻人黑色的双眼，感觉一种陌生的冲动在体内蒸腾。他用小臂环过曼努埃尔的后颈，有些急切地亲吻了他的嘴唇。像是一场罪案的同谋，曼努埃尔没有犹豫，也抓住他的肩膀心有灵犀地回应他。这个吻渐渐变成了游戏，曼努埃尔的吻技很好，挑逗着阿马多的舌尖。阿马多感觉到了一种久违的心满意足，与可卡因带来的激越不同，这种满足感不会滋生疑虑。此刻，他仿佛感到自己拥有了某种东西，某种至关重要的物质，随时保护着他，将时间变成了绵长的拥抱，确保他再也不会坠落。有了这种东西，他就终于可以变得完整。

他轻啄了两下曼努埃尔的嘴唇，以这种方式说谢谢和再会。他游回岸上，草草穿上衣服，靴子随性地提在手里，接着从裤兜里摸出烟点上，一边抽一边朝主屋走去。他会回到帕丘的床上。也许他会抱着帕丘入睡，也许不会；也许他们在分别之前会再操一次，也许不会，他都不是很在意。在早晨的阳光照亮荒漠之前，他想：我不再需要他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5* Pacho的原型真的有个代号El Desierto的住所。  
> 6* 缠绕绳子的石膏像：灵感来自Man Ray的Restored Venus。被我强行换成了阿波罗的躯干。  
> 7* Pacho的原型在荒漠也确实有间刑房。


End file.
